


Torturing Liliana Vergamon and Marika Soresi

by BrookeChiang



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Crotch Rope, Nipple Clamps, Torture, Woodenhorse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeChiang/pseuds/BrookeChiang
Summary: After crashing in the ghettos surrounding Tokyo Settlement after the Second Battle of Tokyo, Liliana Vergamon and Marika Soresi are captured by a diabolical criminal group, and suffer a terrible fate...





	Torturing Liliana Vergamon and Marika Soresi

Liliana Vergamon groaned and stirred, finding herself on a cold, rough concrete floor. "W-Where am I?"

"Liliana! L-Lily!" An all-too-familiar voice called out desperately from close by.

"Marika!" Liliana tried to push herself up, only to fumble about clumsily on the floor, discovering her arms and legs were bound.

"!" Liliana's body spasmed involuntarily as a sensation ran through her body. "A-AAH!"

"D-Don't w-wriggle!" Her friend, Marika Soresi, warned, a little late. "We're both… tightly bound…"

Liliana craned her head as much as she could to see the extent of her bondage. Her arms were bound behind her back, and two ropes ran horizontally across her torso, one above her breasts and one below.

A rope was tied around her waist and a crotch rope ran snuggedly between her thighs- that had triggered the undignified reaction she'd had earlier. Further down, ropes bound her knees and ankles.

"Wh- where are we, Marika?" Liliana couldn't conceal the fear in her voice. Carefully this time, she rolled her body around, and managed to sit herself up to see Marika, who was similarly-bound. "W-When did you wake up? Or h-how l-long?"

"A-About half an hour…" Marika stammered. She looked disheveled and had tears in the corners of her eyes.

Liliana noticed there was a damp spot and on her pants where the crotch rope ran through her groin and a small pool of fluid collected on the concrete floor. Liliana winced, realizing Marika's advice from earlier not to wriggle around too much was from apt personal experience.

"W-What's the last thing you recall?" Marika asked.

Liliana closed her eyes, trying to recall- she was inside her Vincent, fighting the Black Knights over the outskirts of Tokyo. At the direction of Luciano Bradley, the Knight of Ten, she and the other members of Valkyrie Squadron had pinned down Zero's infamous Shinkiro.

Bradley had almost slain Zero when, abruptly, a Knightmare moving so fast it was just a red blur zipped past, striking down all four Valkyries. There was no way Liliana could have gotten a good look, but she strongly-suspected it was the infamous red Guren the Black Knights had.

She had barely ejected in time, and ended up crash-landing in the ghettos surrounding the Tokyo Settlement. Because of the Black Knights invasion, all the Britannian resources had been redirected to either the war effort or evacuation, and the slums had broken into rioting and general lawlessness.

Being a Britannian and a very unwelcome sight, Liliana had ended up fleeing and fighting for her life. Then an enormous bright light engulfed the center of the Tokyo Settlement, and Liliana realized to her horror that the FLEIJA superweapon had been used. She was so shocked, she stared blankly at the destructive orb for a few minutes, long enough for the Eleven gang chasing her to catch up and knock her out.

She relayed the events to Marika, who nodded grimly in understanding.

"That sounds very much like what happened to me as well." She lowered her head. "I- I had a talk with one of the Eleven criminals guarding our cell earlier, before you woke up. "He... seemed… sympathetic, but told me there wasn't anything he could do. Apparently, this is some yakuza crime group which once escaped scrutiny by collaborating with a Britannian noble, but recently there's been a change of leadership, and now they're become violently anti-Britannian. I… don't think… we…"

Marika gulped hard, hyperventilating, and looked her friend straight in the eyes. "Lily, I just want you to know how glad I am to have known you. I'm proud to have fought alongside you! You're the best friend a girl could ask for!"

Liliana felt herself tear up. "Marika! We- we really aren't getting out of this, are we?"

When Marika nodded tearfully, Liliana reciprocated. "Marika… If I'm going out… I believe I fought the best I could and I don't regret anything. I do wish I could have seen my family or the other Valkyries one last time… but there isn't a better person I could ask for to accompany my final moments."

"T-Thank you, Marika." The two teen soldiers inched slowly next to each other and leaned against each other in their best facsimile of a hug they could manage in their hogtied state and with their arms restrained.

"Well, if it isn't the two Britannian whores," A nasty, condescending voice rang out. "I see you are both awake- I guess that means we can proceed to the next phase!"

The two girls jerked back to see a tackily-dressed Eleven in what appeared to be a fancy tuxedo leering at them through the bars of their cell.

Four more burly men appeared and opened the cell. Two of them hoisted up Liliana like a sack of rice and started carrying her out.

"N-NOO!" The blonde struggled haplessly against her captors.

"LILIANA!" Marika screamed in dismay, moments before being picked up similarly.

"Now, I'm sure you'll put on a fine show for our audience," The tuxedo man sneered lecherously.

"You… you sick bastard!"

The yakuza thugs brought the two girls into a large warehouse-like room where a sizable crowd of Elevens were already gathered- some looking curious, some cold and dispassionate, others disgusted by the Britannian girls presented before them, while still others looked on with lecherous sadism.

And in the center of that large room was a triangular metal contraption with a sharp edge on top. A metal version of the medieval torture device known as a wooden horse, which bore little resemblance to the animal for which it was named.

The girls' eyes went wide with terror as they realized their fate would not be so merciful as a quick execution.

"Please, please, don't do this! I beg of you!" Liliana pleaded for mercy.

Ignoring her cries, the two yakuza thugs holding her tied her torso and arms to a pulley contraption mounted on the ceiling. Then, as she was hoisted upward by a meter or so, the two yakuza untied the bonds holding her ankles and knees.

Trying to take advantage of this momentary freedom, Liliana tried to lash out and kick at her captors in a frantic bid to escape her terrible fate. But the yakuza men were too strong, and although with some difficulty, were able to bend her knee joint forcibly. Once her ankles were lined up with the back of her thighs, they were tied together to give the appearance that Liliana was kneeling (albeit squirming very uncooperatively).

Finally, the waist crotch rope was removed- though not before the thugs forcibly dragged the rope tautly through the Britannian teen's womanhood, drawing shudders and a sultry moan from Liliana. Several in the crowd snickered in response. And with that out of the way, the teenager's sensitive nether regions were now completely vulnerable, exposed, and at the mercy of these unscrupulous villains.

At the same time, thugs were doing the same to Marika, except the thugs had decided to play around more with the unfortunate Marika, pulling poor girl's crotch rope back and forth in a sawing motion. Marika writhed and moaned in pain, tears welling in her eyes at the torment. Her pussy was already soaked due to earlier mishaps with her crotch rope while Liliana had still been unconscious.

Meanwhile, the gangsters handling Liliana had begun raising the pulley and maneuvering it so the top edge of the wooden horse pointed straight between her thighs, much to the girl's horror.

Then, abruptly, the pulley suddenly dropped downward.

"NO, DON'T! STOOPP! AAHHH!" Liliana screamed, her mouth stuck in an "o"-shape from the pain. Her pussy crashed right down onto the wooden horse in a brutal cuntbust.

Spasming in shocked agony, Liliana used the strength of her thighs to squeeze together in order to try and relieve some of her body weight now crushing her loins. But the thugs quickly eliminated this hope by rushing up and untying her ankles from her thighs.

She attempted to kick at them, but this action caused her thighs to loosen momentarily.

"OOOOHH!" Liliana arced backward and moaned painfully as her clit made contact with the wooden triangle.

Besides, her captors were too strong and forcibly pulled her ankles downward, which they tied to a horizontal metal bar- a spreader bar- that forced her legs apart, forcing her to take the full weight on her pussy. No, more than her full weight- the spreader bar was itself pretty heavy and pulled her legs down, while the frame her body and arm were tied to weighed her down.

Liliana screamed as the horse forced apart her tender labial lips and cut deeper into her clit. She was so self-absorbed in her own excruciating pain that she barely noticed Marika, who was shrieking in pain as well as the criminals forced her onto the torture device as well, opposite and facing Liliana.

The yakuza men, sneering lewdly, began running their hands over Liliana and Marika's uniforms at the breasts, pulled taut by their bondage ropes. Both girls moaned involuntarily as the men pushed the cloth of their bras roughly against their nipples, even through the haze of pain emanating from their tortured crotches.

Then scissors were procured and cut away both their uniforms and bras to reveal their naked breasts.

The man in the tuxedo clapped his hands and sneered devilishly. "I think it's time we punished these slutty breasts!"

Two pairs of clothespins, each pair connected by a thin but sturdy string, were brought out. The men snapped them onto the girl's nipples, so that the clothespin on Liliana's right nipple was connected by rope to the clothespin on Marika's left nipple, and the same was true for their other side.

Both girls yelped loudly at the sharp pain crushing their sensitive nubs. Any motion from either girl would also torture the other.

Liliana sobbed in abject horror as several metal weights were brought out, as she realized what they were for. Their captors attached the weights on their ankle spreader bars, causing the two poor teenagers to be pulled down further onto the wooden horse.

"Now, the last brushstroke to the masterpiece that is the humiliation and pain of these dirty Britannian sluts!" The tuxedoed Eleven cackled with sadistic delight. He pressed a button and the wooden horse below the two tortured girls began to emit a mechanical whir.

"AAAAAHHH!" Both girls screamed as the horse began to rock back and forth like a kiddie rides often found outside Britannian supermarkets. The sawing motion inflicted more pain and cause the wooden horse to dig deeper into their pussies. Their bodies swayed back-and-forth with the jerking machine, causing their nipple clothespins to be jerked lightly with each motion, sending sharp pain through their now-erect and swollen nipples.

Yet, despite their unendurable torture, fluid leaked down from between their legs, and the wooden horse violently and ruthlessly stimulated their nether regions, sending signals that overwhelmed and confused the brains of these two unfortunate victims.

"No, please, no!" Liliana gasped, pleading with her snickering tormentors and the onlooking crowd of unsympathetic spectators. But many of them merely laughed, whispered to themselves, and pointed lecherously to their now-soaking pussies being tortured by the back-and-forth motions of the wooden horse.

Liliana began to feel a... different feeling beginning to travel up her body in conjunction with the inescapable agony. Her mind clouded and overwhelmed with torturous pain and coupled with the savage stimulation of her sexual regions, had begun to confuse pain and pleasure.

The confusing sensation grew and grew, and Liliana panted desperately, her clit and nipples burning, tears, snot, and drool running down her face. Then… she came.

Her body spasmed- only slightly, but enough to send renewed pain shooting through her clit and nipples.

The motions traveled through the rope to assault Marika's nipples, which was enough to push Liliana's friend over the edge as well, the brunette shrieking shrilly as she climaxed as well.

The torture continued for another ten minutes or so, causing the girls to cum three more times, the wooden horse, their legs, and the floor below them now soaked and dripping with their juices.

Marika was not taking it well, and Liliana knew when the brunette cried out, blubbering, "Kewell, please save me-! Leon-!" Her mind was breaking from torture.

Finally, after her fourth orgasm, Marika Soresi passed out, slumping down in place, her head falling forward. While the frame attached to the pulley kept her from falling off the horse completely, the tuxedoed crime boss noticed it right away, stopped the wooden horse's motion, and ordered one of his minions to check on her.

After examining her, one man reported she appeared passed out, and dumped a bucket of cold water on her. Marika didn't respond, but Liliana shrieked with pain as the falling water fell on rope connecting the nipple clamps on both girls.

"Wow, too much for the bitch to handle, huh?" The crime boss lit a cigarette. "This was a shorter show than expected. Well, everyone, that's it for today! But rest assured we will find new entertainment soon. If you want a repeat performance or someone has an offer to buy one of the girls, please leave a note with our secretary in the office. "

Some of the crowd began filing away, though quite a few stayed to watch as the yakuza men removed the spreader bar between Marika's legs and the attached weights, and lifted her via pulley. They hadn't bothered to remove her nipple clamps, and miraculously, they stayed attached.

Liliana, on the other hand, cried out painfully as her nipple clamps were yanked straight off.

The yakuza men untied her from the pulley frame and lowered the unconscious girl to the ground, where she lay, utterly spent, her pussy still leaking fluid. The last remaining spectators crowded around the two tortured girls and took their fill of pictures before being shooed out of the building by the guards.

"Tie her up and take her back to the cell," The tuxedo man gestured to Marika and ordered his subordinates curtly.

Liliana, however, was not so lucky, and was about to suffer a worse fate for her slight resilience.

"Understood. But what do we do with her?" A yakuza man gestured at Liliana.

"Just leave her there for the night. I bet the slut secretly likes it. We'll fetch her in the morning," A cruel sneer returned to the crime boss' face.

"No, please, I beg of you! Stop, please! I'll do anything!" Liliana groaned her toes flexing and unflexing from the agony in her pussy.

"Still noisy, huh?" The tuxedoed gangster scratched his head. "That reminds me, I can't leave you like this."

Liliana had a brief ray of hope, before it was mercilessly shattered by the man's next actions.

"Can't have these come off, can we?" The took the nipple clamps off of Marika and then clamped them to Liliana's nipples.

"No, why- ?" Liliana begged, her eyes uncomprehending the reason for this irrational cruelty.

"When will you learn…" He sighed, yanking the nipple clamps, and forcing Liliana to instinctively lean forward. Too late, she realized this put even more weight on her delicate pussy, especially her swollen clit. She tried to jerk back, but the man had already looped the other side of her nipple clamps to the far side of the wooden horse. Now, she would be locked in an even more painful position.

As she sobbed piteously, the man pulled out a pair of small ball weights and hooked them onto predesigned holes on the clothespins, yanking them downward more.

"Let's go, everyone!" The tormentor waved to his minions, who filed quickly out of the warehouse, two of them carrying Marika.

The boss was the last one out, and as he left, he waved to the tormented Liliana. "Enjoy yourself in there!" Then he turned off the lights, shut and locked the door, leaving Liliana to weep and moan in helpless agony for hours to come.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Irrelevant Historical Fact: This Day in History:

Eighteen years ago on this day, on June 21, 2001, a federal grand jury in Alexandria, Virginia, indicted thirteen Saudi terrorist and one Lebanese terrorist, all members of the Iranian-backed radical Shia Islamist terrorist group Hezbollah al-Hejaz, for the 1996 Khobar Towers bombing that murdered 20 people, including 19 American Air Force soldiers, and wounding 498.

At the time, Khobar Towers in Khobar, Saudi Arabia was being used as quarters for Coalition and American troops assigned to serve Operation Southern Watch, a no-fly zone operation against the aggressive and brutal socialist regime of Saddam Hussein in Iraq.

The indictments were carried out as part of the greater War on Terror, in which the administration of President George W. Bush sought justice for the victims of many prior terrorist attacks, which had been swept under the rug or dismissed by the foolish and craven Clinton regime.

Later on, in 2006, a U.S. court would also find the radical Islamist dictatorship of Iran and its proxy Lebanese terrorist group, Hezbollah, guilty of being co-conspirators in this terrible and murderous attack.


End file.
